


Во сне и наяву

by lazy_gemini



Series: Сновидения [3]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Anal Sex, Angels, Blow Jobs, Bookstores, Demons, Drama & Romance, England (Country), First Kiss, First Time, Fluff, Forbidden Love, Gods, Italy, London, Love Confessions, M/M, Magic, No Plot/Plotless, Oral Sex, Out of Character, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-Canon, Present Tense, Rating: NC17, Renaissance Era, Romance, Tender Sex, Tenderness
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-25
Updated: 2019-08-25
Packaged: 2020-09-26 09:37:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20387599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lazy_gemini/pseuds/lazy_gemini
Summary: О, это снова был тот же сон.Вернее, антураж каждый раз был другим, да и обстоятельства почти никогда не повторялись, но действующие лица были всегда одними и теми же. Как и то, чем они занимались...





	Во сне и наяву

Она задумчиво крутила в руках небольшой сияющий диск. Всевышняя любила порядок, поэтому этот диск был так же аккуратно подписан, как и все остальные в Её обширной коллекции. Простым чёрным маркером на нём было выведено слово: «Сновидения». И в скобках под этим словом стояло уточнение: «для А. и К.».  
На губах у Неё заиграла лёгкая мечтательная улыбка. Диск погрузился в компьютер, монитор ожил и засветился. На экране медленно проявилось изображение цветущего города…  
  
…

О, это снова был тот же сон.  
Вернее, антураж каждый раз был другим, да и обстоятельства почти никогда не повторялись, но действующие лица были всегда одними и теми же. Как и то, чем они занимались…  
Кроули был хорошо знаком этот тип снов. По правде сказать, он никогда не жаловался, если подсознание подбрасывало ему во сне очередную горячую сцену, в которой он и Азирафель, ангел господень… кхм… В общем, Кроули любил эти сны.  
Сегодня был очень тяжёлый день. Бог свидетель, сколько душевных сил понадобилось Кроули, чтобы сохранить самообладание во время «казни» на Небесах. Зато потом наступила такая эйфория! Он вышел из здания, где размещались оба офиса, с такой непередаваемой легкостью на душе, словно та самая гора, на которую раз в тысячу лет прилетает птичка почистить клювик, внезапно рухнула с его плеч.  
Потом был ужин в «Ритц», и ангел, сидящий бок о бок, и разговоры, и тосты, и улыбки. И глаза Азирафеля лучились, и Кроули таял от этого взгляда и пытался унять заходившееся в груди сердце.  
И всё это ради того, чтобы дождаться нежного прикосновения-полупожатия к своим пальцам, услышать: «Спасибо за приятный вечер, Кроули!» и застыть прямо посреди улицы, стоя у закрывшейся перед лицом двери…  
Так что Кроули, нервно проворочавшийся в постели полночи, был благодарен хотя бы за этот сон…

…

Азирафель стоял, прислонившись спиной к двери и, зажмурившись, прислушивался. Истекли долгие, очень долгие минуты, прежде чем он услышал шум заводящегося мотора. «Бентли» умчалась, увозя в ночь Кроули, и Азирафель, наконец, смог вздохнуть и отвести ладонь от груди. Как будто рукой можно было заглушить стук бешено колотящегося сердца.  
Сегодня был трудный день. Азирафелю понадобился весь его кураж, чтобы не выдать себя с головой во время «казни» в Аду. Зато потом он выходил из офиса с таким приподнятым настроением, будто не запугал только что половину Преисподней, а идеально станцевал все па в гавоте и ни разу не запнулся.  
Потом был ужин в «Ритц», и демон, который не сводил с него глаз… И Азирафель с трудом скрывал, как ему приятно это внимание, но всё же не смог… не решился на последний шаг. Жалкий трус.  
Три раза он порывался открыть дверь, подойти к Кроули, прикоснуться к нему, обнять, наконец… Три раза закусывал губу и оставался на месте.  
Полночи он мерил шагами книжный магазин, истерзал попутно с дюжину винтажных носовых платков, выпил бессчетное количество чашек какао, чтобы, в конце концов, бессильно задремать в кресле с книгой.  
И тогда ему приснился сон. О, как давно Азирафель не видел подобных снов! Они были невероятно смущающими, всегда оставляли наутро после себя жгучее чувство стыда, но, если уж не кривить душой и честно признаваться самому себе, Азирафель всё же ждал повторения таких снов с нетерпением…

…

_1503 год, Флоренция_

Они встретились на каменном мосту посередине реки. Это только звучит романтично. На деле мост был густо застроен дубильными мастерскими, и от воды, куда сливались все отходы и грязь, шла нестерпимая вонь. Азирафель прижимал к носу кружевной платок и торопливыми шагами старался пересечь мост как можно скорее. Он не смотрел по сторонам, и вряд ли заметил Кроули, если бы тот не окликнул его по имени.  
— Азирафель? — недоверчиво осмотрел его с ног до головы демон. — Не ожидал увидеть тебя во Флоренции.  
Кроули выглядел… как всегда. В смысле, изящно, броско, современно. Затянутый в черную кожу и бархат, элегантный с головы, покрытой роскошным беретом, до стройных ног в коротких штанах и чулках.  
— Собственно, я тоже не ожидал, что ты здесь, Кроули. Мне казалось, ты должен быть в Англии? — проговорил удивленный Азирафель.  
Кроули махнул рукой.  
— Там смертельно скучно. Всё самое интересное сейчас начинается здесь.  
— О, ты наверняка уже сотворил тут немало скверных деяний, — покивал головой Азирафель.  
— Ты не поверишь, ангел. Но я здесь по личному делу, — доверительно шепнул Кроули. Он даже чуть склонился к Азирафелю, так, что кончики длинных завитых рыжих локонов задели его плечо. Странно, что запоздалая мысль о том, что стоило бы сделать шаг назад, пришла Азирафелю в голову уже после того, как демон снова отстранился сам.  
Азирафель прочистил горло.  
— Правда? — произнес он севшим голосом. — Какому же?  
Он от всего сердца надеялся, что этот вопрос не прозвучал излишне заинтересованно. Вместо ответа Кроули постучал кончиком ногтя по тёмной линзе своих очков.  
— Заскочил за новой оправой к старому приятелю, — с довольной улыбкой произнес Кроули. — Я просил усовершенствовать её, и очень доволен его мастерством.  
— Вот как? Я так понимаю, речь о человеке? — Азирафель снова приложил надушенный платочек к носу. Запах, исходящий от реки, был невыносим.  
— Да, его зовут Леонардо. Отличный инженер и механик, между прочим, и ещё немного рисует… Он подарил мне свою картину.  
Тут Кроули прервался, заметив страдания Азирафеля. Он махнул рукой в сторону.  
— А почему мы здесь стоим? Позволь пригласить тебя на обед, Азирафель? Здесь недалеко таверна, где я поселился. Там неплохо готовят.  
Азирафель с энтузиазмом согласился. Гулять по шумной цветущей Флоренции в компании демона было стократ приятнее, чем стоять на вонючем мосту. К тому же в перспективе маячил обещанный вкусный обед.  
Обед, в самом деле, оказался неплох. Насытившись, они пили вино и продолжали разговор. Болтать обо всём и ни о чём с Кроули было тоже приятно. Азирафель почти забыл, как это славно.  
— Так что это за картина, о которой ты говорил, Кроули?  
— А, это и не картина, строго говоря. Набросок. Леонардо сейчас работает над портретом жены заказчика. Я выпросил у него самый первый эскиз. Если честно, он мне показался самым удачным из всех.  
Азирафель покивал головой. Кроули отхлебнул вина и искоса взглянул поверх бокала:  
— Картина сейчас в моей комнате, кстати. Если желаешь, можешь взглянуть, — добавил он, понижая голос до почти вибрирующей интонации.  
Азирафель вспыхнул. «Конечно, не желаю! Я не собираюсь подниматься в твою комнату! Какой убогий повод ты выдумал для соблазнения!» — собирался возмущенно ответить он.  
Но почему-то другие слова опередили мысли и сами соскочили с губ:  
— С удовольствием взгляну!  
Азирафель чуть не прикусил язык, когда разглядел даже под темными линзами очков, как засверкали глаза у демона. «Боже правый, да что же я делаю! Это неправильно! Господи, дай мне знак, если я не должен идти туда!», — мысленно взмолился Азирафель. Но Небеса молчали, впрочем, как обычно, оставляя решение за Азирафелем. А вкусный обед в приятной компании, терпкое вино и завораживающий тембр голоса Кроули сделали выбор значительно более лёгким. И зачем Азирафель вообще сомневается?  
Вот их сапоги простучали по скрипучей лестнице. Кроули отворил дверь, пропуская вперед ангела. Закрыл её за собой. Повернулся к Азирафелю и внезапно обнаружил, что тот стоит слишком близко. Как можно думать о картине, если глаза видят только эти губы напротив, такие близкие, такие притягательные? Кроули потянулся к этим губам и запоздало понял, что не он сделал первым это движение. Первым был Азирафель. И губы их встретились на полпути. И руки тотчас обвили тела друг друга. И Бог с ней, с картиной, в самом деле. Поцелуй был важнее, он был слаще, желаннее и реальнее…

…

_Наши дни_

«Хотя, погодите. О какой реальности речь? Это ведь всего лишь сон!» — мелькнуло в голове у Азирафеля, и он с усилием заставил себя открыть глаза.  
«Но это неправильно! Зачем мне этот сладкий обман! Мне не нужен придуманный ангел. Настоящего Азирафеля не заменит ни одна лживая фантазия!», — отчетливо подумал Кроули и проснулся.  
Азирафель поднялся с кресла. Клетчатый плед соскользнул с колен, утягивая на пол старинное издание «Трактата о живописи».  
Кроули вскочил с кровати. Он вихрем пролетел по комнате, одеваясь на ходу, трясущимися руками еле попадая в рукава. На минутку затормозил у наброска Джоконды на стене, потом стянул ключи со стола и выскочил из квартиры, громко хлопнув дверью.  
Азирафель стоял, прижав ладони к вискам. В голове стучало, он старался дышать ровно, но дыхание всё равно сбивалось, и сердце снова забилось, как сумасшедшее. Наконец, он резко выдохнул, решительно опустил руки и сделал шаг.  
«Бентли» мчалась по ночным улицам, как черная стрела. Лондон никогда не спал, но в три часа ночи дороги были свободными, и Кроули в два счета долетел до книжного магазина. Быстрыми шагами он проскочил расстояние от машины до входной двери и уже поднял руку, чтобы нажать на кнопку звонка, как дверь распахнулась. На пороге стоял Азирафель.  
Он хотел многое сказать Кроули. Начать с извинений. Просить прощения за свою нерешительность, за то, что до сих пор колеблется, хотя объективных причин сдерживаться уже нет. Рассказать, что он испугался шагнуть не глядя в новый мир, потому что после этого шага жизнь уже никогда не станет прежней. Объяснить, что слишком привык к Кроули «чуть больше, чем другу», и боится что-нибудь испортить, и тем самым навсегда его потерять, если он перейдет в разряд «ничуть не меньше, чем возлюбленный». Признаться, как дорог ему Кроули, всегда был, всегда будет. А потом снова извиниться, за то, что заставил ждать так долго. И просто сказать уже о главном.  
Но Кроули сделал шаг к нему и молча упал на колени, поймал запястья нервными пальцами, заглянул в глаза и выдохнул:  
— Я люблю тебя, Азирафель.  
И внезапно все тщательно подобранные слова оказались лишними. И мир перевернулся. Точнее, оказалось, что это Азирафель всегда смотрел на мир, словно через искажающую призму, а теперь она просто разлетелась на мелкие осколки, и всё встало на свои места. Азирафель медленно опустился на колени рядом с Кроули. Их ладони встретились, пальцы переплелись, взгляды потеплели.  
— Я люблю тебя, Кроули, — просто сказал Азирафель.  
И их губы всё-таки соединились в поцелуе.  
Им обоим десятки раз снились сны, в которых ангел страстно целовал демона, а демон жадно припадал к губам ангела. Но это были просто глупые сны, отражения их несбывшихся желаний, неоправдавшихся надежд.  
Их первый поцелуй наяву был воплощением нежности. Губы касались друг друга почти невесомо. Дарили тепло, забирали боль, уносили глухую тоску, оставляли бескрайнее блаженство. Бесконечная нежность затапливала их обоих. Губы целовали, руки обнимали, глаза блестели от невыплаканных за тысячи лет слёз. Азирафель выцеловывал бесконечные «прости» на губах Кроули. Пальцами по щекам, по шее, по волосам признавался в любви. Глазами кричал взахлеб, что не отпустит его никуда.  
Кроули целовал отчаянно, так же, как и любил. Руки гладили плечи и спину Азирафеля, обещали сложить весь мир к его ногам. Глаза молили никуда не уходить, не исчезать, не оставлять его никогда.  
Зачем им слова, в самом деле. Они говорили на языке любви.  
Когда всё было сказано, они смотрели друг на друга, до сих пор не в силах поверить, что это происходит с ними не во сне.  
Потом Азирафель поднялся и молча потянул за руку Кроули…  
Они долго лежали на постели полностью одетые. Просто смотрели друг на друга, улыбались, гладили по щеке. Обнимались. Впитывали запахи друг друга. Привыкали к мысли, что теперь можно всё: и касаться, и смотреть влюбленными глазами, не скрываясь, и целовать, без конца целовать губы теперь уже намного больше, чем просто друга.  
На смену нежности в какой-то момент пришла страсть.  
Дыхание стало шумным, поцелуи глубокими и пылкими. Руки шарили по спинам, спускались ниже, пальцы сжимались, ноги обвивали чужие ноги.  
Вскоре на пол полетела ненужная больше одежда. Они впервые (не считая бесчисленных дразнящих снов) оказались в одной постели кожа к коже. Это было волшебно. Кроули готов был кончить только от одного взгляда на Азирафеля, обнаженного, разгоряченного поцелуями и объятиями, смотрящего прямо ему в глаза, в то время как руки его изучали открывшееся ему тело Кроули, гладили по плечам, по груди, по животу.  
Азирафель не мог оторваться от этой кожи, она казалась прохладной, но таила в себе внутренний дикий жар. Стоило провести ладонью по чувствительному месту, как по этой коже пробегала дрожь. Подушечками пальцев Азирафель ощущал мурашки на теле Кроули, везде, где он касался его рукой. Эта реакция заставляла самого Азирафеля чувствовать, как всю его спину, от затылка до копчика, пронизывают электрические разряды. Он впитывал ответные реакции тела Кроули на ласки, изучал, запоминал. И думал, что у него впереди годы, десятки, сотни лет, чтобы до последней черточки познать это прекрасное тело, и от этой мысли внутри у него замирало и перехватывало дух.  
Кроули не мог ничего поделать. Он сдался практически сразу, потому что руки Азирафеля прикасались к нему, гладили, ласкали, и это уже было больше, чем он смел надеяться получить. Он откинулся на подушку, глухо застонав, когда Азирафель дотронулся до его груди, задев чувствительные напрягшиеся соски. Кажется, ангелу понравился результат, потому что он немедленно закрепил его, прикасаясь к груди демона уже губами. Кроули с силой уперся пятками в матрас, не смог сдержать шипения, зажмурился. Язык Азирафеля дразнил его сосок, ладони пробуждали волны жара, поглаживая по груди. Рука его легла на живот, а губы в это время втянули сосок в рот, и Кроули потерялся в ощущениях. Он уже не понимал, где блуждают пальцы Азирафеля, а где его ласкает теплый язык. Всё смешалось, каждый нерв был как оголенный провод. Он вздрагивал даже от дыхания Азирафеля, касающегося его кожи, он просто плавился от жара, исходящего изнутри и краем сознания даже боялся, что ангел может обжечь свои ладони о его кожу.  
Но на деле получалось наоборот. Это пальцы Азирафеля жгли Кроули, распаляли его желание, раздували в нём огонь, который грозился перерасти уже в пожар, чтобы стать настоящим адским пламенем, сметающим последние преграды между ними.  
Азирафель наслаждался при виде Кроули, так искренне отдающегося ласкам. Демон выглядел сейчас, без одежды и без вечной маски иронии, как никогда более — не слабым, нет, — уязвимым. И его безоглядное доверие заставляло сердце Азирафеля сжиматься до боли. Глядя на лицо Кроули, на зажмуренные глаза, на приоткрытые губы, на блестевшие в полумраке зубы, слушая его судорожное дыхание и ощущая под ладонью разгоряченную кожу, Азирафель мысленно клялся, что сделает всё возможное, чтобы никогда не видеть, как это лицо искажается от боли, причиненной его словами или поступками. Он больше никогда не предаст доверие демона, не причинит ему страданий. Пусть всё, что будет делать с ним Азирафель, начиная с сегодняшней ночи, приносит Кроули только удовольствие и наслаждение…  
Он всё ещё чувствовал себя виноватым. Он желал загладить свою вину. Он хотел увидеть, как Кроули выгибается всем телом, почувствовать, как он дрожит под его руками, услышать, как громко он стонет, и убедиться, что он не держит зла на Азирафеля, что обиды растворяются в неге и блаженстве, и что тело его просит только об одном…  
— Азирафель… — выдохнул Кроули. А потом выдохнул ещё раз, но уже без слов. А потом всхлипнул, застонал протяжно и так сладко, что Азирафель чуть не застонал сам. Ему пришлось очень сильно сосредоточиться, чтобы продолжить то, что он только что начал. Он опять обхватил губами головку возбужденного члена Кроули, за что снова был вознагражден глухим стоном. Реакции Кроули были восхитительны, Азирафелю с трудом удавалось держать себя в руках. Язык его кружил по гладкой нежной головке, поддевал тонкую кожу крайней плоти, теребил уздечку, ласкал острым кончиком отверстие уретры. А слух Азирафеля в это время наслаждался целой симфонией вскриков, вздохов, всхлипываний и шипения сквозь зубы. Пальцы его водили по стволу вверх и вниз, всё ускоряясь, член глубоко погружался в рот, и Кроули стонал всё громче, сжимая в руках скомканные простыни.  
— Азирафель… — ещё раз всхлипнул Кроули, осторожно ловя пальцами волосы Азирафеля и останавливая его, встречая его вопросительный взгляд.  
— Что-то не так, мой дорогой?  
Кроули мотнул головой, пытаясь восстановить дыхание.  
— Всё чудесно, Азирафель. То, что ты делаешь, это просто волшебство. Но я хочу… — Кроули сглотнул, — большего.  
— Большего? — в недоумении переспросил Азирафель. Кроули тихо зашипел, собирая всё своё самообладание.  
— Трахни меня в зад, Азирафель, — выпалил он с мучительной прямотой и умоляюще взглянул ему в глаза, изнывая от желания.  
— О… — только и смог выговорить Азирафель. И Кроули почувствовал, как пальцы Азирафеля снова накрыли член, ладонь широким жестом прогладила его по всей длине, слегка сжала мошонку, и скользнула в ложбинку между ягодицами. Рука Азирафеля вдруг стала очень скользкой и влажной, она гладила, втирала сотворенную чудом смазку, массировала, а потом один палец скользнул внутрь тела.  
Кроули охнул. Он и жаждал этого проникновения, и оно же застало его врасплох. Он резко согнул ноги в коленях, чтобы Азирафелю было удобнее. Кроули взглянул на ангела, сидящего между его ног, и закусил губу, чтобы позорным образом не заскулить от накрывшего его вожделения. Как Азирафель был красив в эту минуту! Электрический свет фонарей, лившийся в окно спальни, перемешивался с лунным и освещал плотную фигуру, делая ангела с его молочной кожей удивительно похожим на мраморное изваяние. Если бы скульпторы, разумеется, придавали своим статуям такое чувственное выражение лица…  
Азирафель ласкал его уже двумя пальцами. Они медленно заполняли горячую тесноту внутри его тела, растягивали слаженно, ритмично, круговыми движениями подаваясь всё дальше и глубже.  
Грудь Кроули вздымалась часто-часто, он шумно дышал, боясь сорваться на стоны, но всё никак не мог отвести взгляд от Азирафеля. Тусклый свет за его спиной обрисовывал контур его тела, и ореол пушистых волос Азирафеля в этом неверном освещении казался серебристым нимбом, каким его рисуют художники, изображая ангелов…  
Кроули уже чувствовал себя на вершине блаженства, но всё же он хотел иного. А потому он слегка отстранился от Азирафеля, с некоторым сожалением чувствуя, как сводящие с ума пальцы покидают его тело. Он сел и потянулся руками, обнял Азирафеля, целуя его в губы.  
— Ангел. Спасибо, — проникновенно произнес Кроули.  
Азирафель обнял его в ответ за шею, поцеловал в висок.  
— Кроули, — немного укоризненно ответил он. — Не нужно благодарности. Я ведь только хотел доставить тебе удовольствие.  
Кроули тихо вздохнул, как всегда делал, если Азирафель не понимал его с первого раза.  
— Я хотел сказать «спасибо» за все те разы, когда я не мог позволить себе роскошь быть благодарным ангелу, — терпеливо объяснил он. — Поэтому позволь мне сегодня… Азирафель, я хочу отблагодарить тебя.  
С этими словами Кроули коснулся руками плеч Азирафеля и мягко надавил. Азирафель опустился спиной на постель, не сводя взгляда с лица демона.  
А Кроули тем временем изящно перенес ногу через тело Азирафеля и придвинулся ниже, к его бедрам. Он обхватил рукой член Азирафеля, не удержавшись от соблазна погладить его пальцами, и стал медленно насаживаться на него…  
Азирафель зажал ладонью рот, широко раскрыв глаза. Зрелище было невероятное. Длинное тонкое тело Кроули, уронившего голову на свою грудь и опирающегося о постель коленями, было подсвечено бликами, проникающими в комнату из окна. Этот контровый свет делал изящную фигуру демона до странности похожей на изваяния скорбящих фигур на старинных кладбищах. Если бы скульптору, конечно, пришла в голову крамольная мысль наделить лицо плачущих ангелов выражением неуемной страсти и жгучего желания…  
Кроули продолжал насаживаться на член Азирафеля. Он погружал его в свое тело медленно, дюйм за дюймом, тяжело дыша, но не прекращая движения. Он старался полностью расслабиться, думая не о себе, а в первую очередь об ангеле, надеясь, что тот не испытывает никакого дискомфорта. Если бы Кроули взглянул сейчас на Азирафеля, по его восхищенному лицу, полному выражения блаженства, он бы, конечно, понял, что не приносит любовнику сейчас ничего, кроме острого удовольствия. Азирафель застонал в голос, ощутив, как его член на всю длину погрузился в тело демона, такое горячее, узкое, плотно обхватившее его плоть. И только тогда Кроули вскинул голову, выгнулся в спине и тоже издал полустон-полувыдох. Эта заполненность сводила его с ума, пульсация внутри него заставляла снова и снова с силой выдыхать сквозь зубы. Кроули начал двигаться. Азирафель вцепился пальцами в его бедра, что-то горячо шепча. Кроули четко различал только своё имя среди этого бессвязного потока слов. Он двигался медленно, тягуче и плавно, отчего пальцы Азирафеля всё сильнее сжимали его кожу. Но эта боль ничего не значила. Она была такой несущественной, в самом деле. Кроули изо всех сил стремился выразить Азирафелю свою благодарность и за эту боль, что заставляла его верить в реальность происходящего, и за его присутствие рядом, на протяжении шести тысяч лет и особенно — в эту минуту. Он размеренно двигался, прислушиваясь к частому дыханию Азирафеля, благодаря его за то, что ангел был всегда на его стороне, несмотря на все те слова, что когда-либо произносили его прекрасные губы. Слова тоже не значили ровным счетом ничего. Поэтому Кроули благодарил сердцем, выражал признательность всё убыстряющимися движениями. Он жаждал подарить ангелу самого себя, потому что ему нечего было больше предложить в благодарность за существование Азирафеля в своей жизни.  
Азирафель плыл на захлестывающих его с головой волнах удовольствия. Кроули задал бешеный темп, от его скачков вся кровать сотрясалась и поскрипывала, и у Азирафеля постепенно начало темнеть перед глазами от неотвратимо накатывающего оргазма. Но он не мог не подумать о Кроули. Азирафель потянулся к нему рукой и накрыл его возбужденный член. Кроули сбился с ритма, подаваясь навстречу теплым мягким пальцам. Азирафель сделал несколько движений ладонью и ощутил горячую влагу на своих пальцах. Одновременно с оргазмом, тело Кроули сильно сжалось внутри, и Азирафель тоже не смог сдержаться от этой восхитительной тесноты. Он кончил практически сразу после Кроули и вытянул руки, принимая в свои не менее благодарные объятия обмякшее тело обессиленного любовника. Голова Кроули упала ему на грудь, и руки Азирафеля крепко обняли демона за спину, а пальцы его запутались во взмокших волосах, гладя демона по голове.  
Кроули отчетливо слышал частый стук сердца в груди Азирафеля, и только этот звук удерживал его на грани реальности. Перед глазами всё было совершенно бело, его тело дрожало, продолжая испытывать сладостные ощущения после оргазма. Лишь через пару минут проявились очертания комнаты, кровати. Кроули поднял голову и, наконец, различил перед собой лицо Азирафеля, с безграничной нежностью вглядывавшегося ему в глаза.  
— Я уже начал беспокоиться, что ты развоплощаешься, — улыбнулся Азирафель.  
Кроули был почти уверен, что он близок к тому, но ничего не сказал — не было сил. Он лишь теснее вжался в Азирафеля, всё ещё находившегося внутри. Тогда Азирафель подался бедрами назад, выходя из тела Кроули, и сразу же крепко обнял зашипевшего любовника. Он уложил его рядом с собой, обнимая и время от времени целуя то в лоб, то в нос, то в щеку.  
— Это было восхитительно, Кроули, — прошептал Азирафель.  
— Лучше, чем во сне, это уж точно, — хмыкнул Кроули, улыбаясь.  
Они какое-то время лежали молча, обнявшись, приходя в себя, восстанавливая дыхание.  
— Кроули… — вдруг произнес Азирафель шепотом. Говорить громко сейчас было бы кощунством. — У тебя в самом деле есть та картина?..  
Объяснять ничего не нужно было, они оба сегодня ночью видели один и тот же сон.  
Кроули слабо усмехнулся, сильнее прижался к Азирафелю, поцеловал в скулу, шепнул в ухо:  
— Да, есть. У меня дома. Желаешь взглянуть?  
Азирафель, конечно, желал.  
— Тогда завтра поедем ко мне? — с надеждой прошептал Кроули.  
Азирафель улыбнулся и кивнул ему.  
…А потом они засыпали, обнявшись. Азирафель доверчиво положил голову на плечо Кроули. Демон, замирая от нежности, осторожно прижимал его к себе, обвивая руками, уткнувшись носом в макушку Азирафеля. Запах его волос пьянил и кружил голову. Мог ли Кроули чувствовать себя когда-нибудь счастливее, чем в эту минуту?  
Азирафель нежился в кольце теплых рук Кроули. Он ощущал его дыхание в своих волосах, отчего по коже Азирафеля пробегали приятные мурашки. В груди разливалось целое море спокойствия и умиротворения. Ему казалось, что он никогда в своей жизни не был счастливее, чем в этот миг.

…

Всевышняя села на диван, сложила руки на груди. Компьютер был выключен, коллекция дисков благополучно вернулась на дальнюю полку.  
Она тихо и довольно улыбалась.  
Всё шло по плану. 


End file.
